


Dracarys

by GriffonRyder



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffonRyder/pseuds/GriffonRyder
Summary: SPOILERS FOR LAST EP. Mostly written for the good folks of r/freefolk. Just rewrote the ep to something I think would make some more sense, to me, while still having a bit of canon inside.





	Dracarys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r/freefolk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=r%2Ffreefolk).



> I barely know how screen play writing is done

DRACARYS

 

Episode still happens the same up to when the battle starts because fuck trying to fix all that. Just know RHAEGAL hasn’t died...yet. And JON never gave away GHOST.

 

FADE IN:

 

EXT. KING’S LANDING - EARLY DAWN

 

In a hovel in King’s Landing, a MOTHER helps her young son, RYAM,  a boy barely grown, put on his Lannister armor. It is a solemn scene, the two not talking but making pained glances at one another. In the corner, two small children look scared. This scene will be interspersed with the franticness scene in the episode, people scrambling to safety, etc.

 

MOTHER

Seven guide you, RYAM.

 

They tearfully embrace as the pre-battle preparations come to a head.

 

Overhead shots of the scorpions looking menacing, guards placed strategically and not just out on an open field, Ned.

 

Camera pans to the bay where TOTALLY-EURON-AND-NOT-SEXUAL-HARASSMENT-CAPTAIN-HOOK is out watching the skies for DANY and her dragons. [IRONBORN begins to gently play} From around the corner (IDK if the bay has one, if Dragonstone can then this one can, fuck it). It’s the Greyjoy fleet, no the other one, led by YARA. Camera pans to her and her ships. She’s looking daddy-af, ready for this fight.

 

Camera back to EURON. He does that creepy i’ve got an erection smile and swags his way over to some part of his ship. His eyes are still looking towards the skies.

 

EURON

Keep your eyes on the skies, lads! We’ve got us a dragon queen to fuck in the arse.

 

The Greyjoy fleet begin their approach. [End IRONBORN song]

 

More franticness, like in the episode. SANDOR and ARYA get into the keep area thing. Wow do those door things look like titties.

 

Pan to CERSEI who is looking out the window. But instead of being useless she turns to QYBURN

 

CERSEI

The Wildfire?

 

QYBURN

Placed in strategic places, your grace, as you requested.

 

CERSEI nods and glances at THE MOUNTAIN. Her eyes narrow and she swallows hard as she places a hand on her belly.

 

Go back to TYRION and gang. TYRION mentions the bells for like the fifteenthhundredth time. Maybe he has a bell fetish. Maybe a conversation with JON about why he isn’t riding RHAEGAL. Probably because he didn’t want to bone his aunt and now she’s pissed at him and is like geez. Jon is like he’s still healing and is hurt and I will fight with GHOST and friends. He still has GHOST because GHOST is a good boi. And also because JON is trying to accept the fact he is both STARK and TARGARYEN. So he is trying to reconcile his dual nature by wishing he could ride on RHAEGAL but accepting that it wasn’t meant to be this battle and instead will happily ride into battle with the good boi GHOST. DANY feels like it’s a multi-layered rejection because he is both rejecting her bonetown invitation and rejecting riding RHAEGAL so he’s rejecting her TARGARYEN side and that feels like a small betrayal and like he’s more for the NORF and not her, no matter how many times he calls her his queen.  JON pats GHOST.

 

Horns sound out cause that’s what happens. The siege has begun

 

EXT. BAY

 

DADDY-YARA is shouting orders to her men, being badass. Some of the peon ships are getting peppered with scorpions but because they aren’t idiots and my EURON is not stupid, they keep most of them trained on the sky. EURON sends some of his peon ships out to meet some of the peon ships. Fights are had. Some ramming is done, mostly by DADDY-YARA. She’s super gloaty because for some reason people can read facial expressions from football fields away so EURON isn’t pleased. So he sends out more ships to murder his niece. There are still plenty of ships guarding the bay but they are more focused on the oncoming Greyjoy fleet.

 

[DISTANT WING FLAPPING]

 

YARA is being super gloaty some more. Some would think this would get her killed, but she has some plot armor because I’m the writer. The Greyjoy fleet is playing smart and shooting the EURON fleet their catapults (forgive me R/trebuchetmemes) and own scorpions. The battle is going pretty evenly tbh.

 

YARA gloats more.

 

EURON

I’m going to kill that bitch!

 

[WING FLAPPING, DRACARYS beings playing]

 

Battle ensues more. EURON kinda forgot about what he was supposed to be looking for in the embarrassment of being shown up by his niece.

 

[WOLOLOLOLOLOLO CELLO THING]

 

DANY riding DROGON and RHAEGAL. They begin burning the ironfleet, taking out EURON’s ship and of course EURON will survive but that’s plot. RHAEGAL is not as maneuverable as DROGON, a few scorpion bolts even manage to pierce his wing membrane some more but he lives (for now).

 

DANY continues on her happy way, burning all the other scorpions and RHAEGAL does too but he’s wobbly af. The attack continues as normal, with the GOLDEN COMPANY being somewhat effective. HARRY STRICKLAND doesn’t die like a bitch. Maybe he takes out like a ton of dothraki.

 

INTERIOR SOMEWHERE, JAIME tries getting to the keep. He goes up to that guard he passed near the arch way and waves his hand the guard is like oh shit and takes JAIME to where he needs to go. So now he’s inside. He is brought to CERSEI. They lock eyes while CERSEI is looking back and forth between the city and him.

 

JAIME

We’re losing

 

CERSEI

We haven’t lost yet. The Red Keep has never fallen.

 

JAIME

{internally thinking about Robert’s Rebellion but okay}

We need to get out of here.

 

CERSEI

I’m not going anywhere.

 

JAIME

Please. For our baby.

 

CERSEI says nothing, but does put her hands over her belly. She continues to look out the window. Her face is solemn.

 

The battle continues as same, include some random shots of good ol’ RYAM going through the battle, afraid and desperate ala SAM but still useful. Maybe tries to help scorpion bois, they advise him to try hitting the green one because it’s slower and injured and then the guy who says that is immediately killed by like a cinderblock to the head via an explosion caused by the green one. The remaining ships still duking it out and the greyjoy fleet making its way into the bay and idk doing ship stuff. They probably start going into the city at some point. But not YARA because reasons.

 

Lannister soldier surrendery scene but to a group of rando Unsullied and northerners. Cause we can’t kill anyone important here, it’s not time.

 

INT. Red Keep with Cersei and gang

 

LANNISTER GENERAL bursts in ala LANCEL.

 

LG

Your grace, reports are coming in. Some of the soldiers are laying down arms.

 

CERSEI’s face contorts into disgust and hatred and whatever else the amazing LENA can do. CERSEI turns to QYBURN and nods ala 300. QYBURN goes off and through some sort of science has created a smoke flare of some kind. The smoke is green.

 

PAN back to the randos. Maybe JON is approaching soon because that’s what happens. Then BOOM. Wildfire ignites and blows up all those randos. It’s chaotic with the dragon fire and wildfire.

 

INT RED KEEP

 

JAIME is aghast as he sees groups of innocents and their soldiers blown to pieces. CERSEI turns and smirks. There is quite a bit of damage throughout the city. But it’s not awful. PAN to RYAM and he’s not doing good.

 

JAIME

Ring the bells. _CERSEI IGNORES HIM_. Ring the bells! {he gets up in her grill, she is defiant.}

 

Jaime turns to the LG and begins to jog as he grabs the LG, CERSEI just lets them go because fuck it, she’s already won in her mind???

 

DANY, DROGON, RHAEGAL are still doing their thing. And then they land like in the ep. DANY is angry and salty but she is still sane. You hear the same RING THE BELLS screams.

 

JAIME rings bells. Maybe there is one in the castle, idk.

 

DANY is shaking from adrenaline etc, whatever other emotions EMILIA can do because she is a queen. She pats DROGON and sadly smiles over at RHAEGAL who is being a good boi.

 

SCORPION BOLT STRAIGHT INTO RHAEGAL’S INJURED THROAT. RHAEGAL sadly sputters, trying to reach for his mama but the life leaves his body and he slumps forward on the rampart. DANY is horrified and screams in pain like she was shot. DROGON screams in pain cause that was his last brother/maybe the father of his children because dragons might not have gender like frogs so they probably fucked and DROGON preggo.

 

CAMERA PANS to RYAM who is freaking out and has just killed a dragon with the fucked up remains of a scorpion (like there was a scene earlier where RHAEGAL wasn’t doing the best job of destroying them and hits the wall of one so it falls down. So like it is still intact enough to be fired). So RYAM, from pretty much point blank range, from underneath a dragon that was standing still, killed it. Some of the citizens who are scared w/ shock cheer on the brave soldier who killed a monster.

 

DRACARYS

 

DANYDROGON takes off because she is afraid that DROGON might be next and her with him. She is afraid for her life, her dragon’s life, everything could be over if she fucks up.

BELLS STILL RING.

 

DANY is flying and out of the corner of her eye she thinks she sees another scorpion and whips DROGON around quickly and just DRACARYSs first, ask questions later. They are the dead remnants of scorpions and just citizens. She is going into a panic attack.

 

THE SURRENDER SCENE

 

That LANNISTER SOLDIER turns and sees this. GREY WORM sees his queen still burning soldiers. Bells might have been for surrender but she is his queen. If she isn’t accepting the surrender she must have good reason. So fuck this guy. FUCK them all for killing MISSANDEI.

 

JON and friends are trying to stop the other UNSULLIED and DOTHRAKI who have the same idea. Also those northerners like who JON stabbed. GHOST is with him and helping him in battle. JON begins to fight some UNSULLIED.

 

DANY, flying, sees this. She screams in pain again. Because it hit her like a scorpion. JON has officially betrayed her. He was only in it for access to the city. Now he will surprise attack her men and seven hells if she can’t have this city who doesn’t want her then no one will.

 

DRACARYS.

 

Episode continues as normal. DANY wants this to be personal. So she begin zig zagging to the castle. So she burns shit while still trying to keep DROGON safe from any rogue scorpion bolts and burning any enemies in her path. Her eyes never leave the prize however.

 

BAY EXT.

 

EURON and his BOIS climb on board YARA’s ship.

 

EURON

Niece, I’ve come to do what I should have done before.

 

YARA

Murder me, fuck my corpse, make a suit out of my skin, not necessarily in that order.  

 

EURON excitedly nods like, oh hell yeah, I’m glad we’re on the same page. Like genuinely is pleased.

 

BATTLE where eventually YARA wins but she’s like disfigured somehow like IDK, maybe she gets an arm cut off or something from a sword swing. IDK what makes sailing difficult. Maybe he slashes her eyes out like a dick so she can become the next DAREDEVIL. In any case, he does that disfigurement because a hero needs to be a little bitter in this show and it’s then, the moment he thinks he’s won by blinding his niece and is gloating that she fucking guts him like the bitch he is. Greyjoys win.

 

The red keep is falling, so CERSEI nopes out of there, just to retreat to a safer location. JAIME is trying to get back to her.

 

Same scene with SANDOR and ARYA.

 

QYBURN is yeeted. CERSEI sees that this is obviously a family matter and nopes out. CLEGANEBOWL GET HYPE BWA BWA BWAAAAAAAAAAAA.

 

EXT CITY

 

Have DAVOS run interspersed with ARYA

 

CERSEI makes it to JAIME who is like let’s go to the dinghy and live a happy life! And CERSEI is like WE CAN COME BACK EVENTUALLY TO GET OUR CITY BACK. He’s like the city is lost and she is like THEN BURN THEM ALL, THERE’S MORE WILDFIRE. JAIME=TRIGGERED. And he’s like THAT’S WHAT DANY IS DOING. IF WE DON’T GTFO, WE WILL END UP LIKE BURNED. And CERSEI is like YOU’RE ON HER SIDE and he’s like fuck no you cray. And then JAIME is like BUT WHAT ABOUT THE BABY and CERSEI, cause she wants to hurt JAIME because he loves her now matter what and CERSEI is like IT’S DEAD. IT DIED LONG AGO, and maybe it was like TYRION too like in fetus mode. IDK how far along you can tell before you’re like oh this baby has dwarfism or whatever but maybe it was like that or like had five arms or something crazy:

CERSEI

I’m glad it died! It would have been a monster just like TYRION.

 

JAIME {visibly heartbroken and in tears}

Did...did you even name it?

 

CERSEI

Why would I name something I threw in the garbage. Where it belonged. ((or whatever the westerosi equivalent is, I'm not good at writing heartfelt shit damn))

 

The Red keep begins to crumble around them.

 

CERSEI

Let’s go. We’ll need to regroup with whatever is left of the Ironfleet. Maybe EURON will have survived. He’s annoyingly persistent.

 

JAIME grabs her arm and kisses her hard. She’s like fuck yeah I still got it.  

 

JAIME {sadly, tears in his eyes and throat}

The things I do for love.

 

JAIME chokes her. Somehow. Can he choke someone with one hand? Maybe he like chokeholds her? In she dies as he chokes her, the red keep falling around them. And JAIME sits there, the shame of what he has done but the good for it all. Again.

 

And then he dies. Somehow. IDK. Maybe it’s gravity again. Or maybe it’s the fire nation.

 

Episode continues as normal. DANY will probably be sure to deal with the betrayal of everyone next ep. Like JON, etc. But it will make more sense.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me if you loved the ep. I personally didn't enjoy it as much as previous episodes and then wrote this. If you loved the episode, that's 1000% okay, my friend.


End file.
